Frozen the Series Season 1
by Pat Hill
Summary: Join Elsa, Anna, and some new friends as they seek out adventure and fun! Strange occurrences beg to be investigated, and new villains emerge to do battle with our heroes! Can they defeat the Wicked Wizard and his minions? What can help fend off attacks from giant monsters? Find the answers to these questions and more in the all new Disney Channel Original Series: Frozen the Series
1. Elsa's Foolish Wish

Elsa's Foolish Wish

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived queen named Elsa and her sister, Anna. Elsa could control the elements of ice and snow with little effort, but sometimes, she longed to be rid of her powers. After all, not too long ago, Elsa had caused an eternal winter and nearly froze her beloved sister's heart. If you ask me, these feelings were rather justified. Anna, for her part, was too in love with Kristoff to notice. As for Olaf, the little snowman, well, let's all agree that he's too stupid to know what was going on. As luck would have it, Arendelle was about to celebrate May Day, and Elsa was working out the plans with her top advisor, Martine, a woman with short, black hair, a red cape, and white dress. "Your Highness", said Martine, "the square will be too crowded for the May Day pole. Might I suggest putting another in the garden?" "Uh, yeah sure", said Elsa. "You seem distracted, your Highness", said Martine, "What's wrong?" "Another letter came", said Elsa. "Another?", asked Martine, "I thought the people of Arendelle had come around to having a Snow Queen". "I was sure they did", said Elsa, "Then again, I've been wrong before." "You're looking at this all wrong", said Martine, "You need to stop people from telling you the powers are ugly. One only needs to look in a mirror to understand true beauty. Martine said this while looking in a nearby mirror carried by two maintenance men into the palace. "Elsa", called Anna, "One of the support posts needs a little fixer upper". "I'll be right there", said Elsa.

Inside the palace, Anna led the servants in decorating the halls with a variety of flowers. One of the servants, a girl with blond hair and green eyes named Ingrid, was putting the roses near a painting of Elsa. Well, I say that, but it was more holding roses and staring. Just then, Alfred the butler walked over. "Miss Ingrid", said Alfred, "I understand you find her Highness beautiful, but"…He pointed to the roses. "Oh yes, of course", said Ingrid. Alfred chuckled and set about dusting the vases. Anna admired the other paintings in the room, especially the one of Joan of Arc. "This keeps me relaxed", said Anna, almost to herself. "Relax?", said Ingrid, "Princess Anna, we have little to worry about". "Besides", said Alfred, "nothing bad has ever happened on May Day. What could possibly go wrong?"

Later that night, in a cave on a nearby mountain, Martine entered a huge, stone temple that resembled a Greek tomb. Inside was Hans, the very man that had tried to kill Anna and Elsa before, wearing a black suit with some armor on the wrists and shoulders. "You are late", said Hans. "I had to help plan a holiday", said Martine, "It's not like I can slip in fake letters and come back willy nilly". "Silence", shouted a deep, menacing voice. The two villains bowed to a man on top of a throne wearing a helmet with three spikes and a metal dragon face, bladed armor, and holding a double-sided spear. It was the Dragon Lord. "You fools have not lost control yet", said Dragon Lord, "On the contrary, everything is going to plan". "Now what?", asked Hans, "You know Herobrine doesn't give out power for free, Dragon Lord". "Of that I'm aware", said Dragon Lord, "Tell your master that I thank him for his trouble. Now, for the big guns". "What big guns?", asked Martine. "The ones that will help you take the throne", said Dragon Lord as he held up an idol shaped like a snowflake, "This is the Wishing Star. We will trick Elsa into using it to remove her power. In order to do that, I'll send in the Super Troll". With that, a large roar was heard. "I can work with that", said Martine.

The next day, Anna checked the May Day presentations in the capital city. "Everything looks good", said Kristoff. "Elsa wants everything to be perfect", said Anna, "Knowing her, she's going to be very upset if even one flower isn't in sync with the others". "It could always be worse", said Olaf, "I mean, it's not like a big, ugly monster is going to crash the party in advance". Suddenly, a huge creature with green fur, gray skin, red eyes, and great claws. It was the Super Troll! Elsa ran over. "What is that?", she cried. "It's a Super Troll", said Kristoff as he took out an ice ax. "I think you mean it's toast", said Anna as she readied her grappling hook, "Run, Olaf!"

The Super Troll looked down, then attacked! Elsa sent out a wave of snow, while Anna hit the beast in the face with her grappling hook! But then, the Super Troll broke free and smashed a fruit stand, all while being hit by Elsa's frost! Kristoff then rode in on his reindeer friend, Sven, hitting the beast in the leg! Anna climbed on the monster's back and hit it with an ice ax! Then, the Super Troll took Anna and threw her! Elsa created a slide to carry her sister to safety, but then, the Super Troll fired psychic waves at Elsa! She then sent ice and snow flying everywhere! The Super Troll roared, but was then hit by a cannonball! "Quick, ready another load", cried Alfred. Before the Super Troll could attack, Elsa regained control and froze the Super Troll! But then, without warning, Elsa accidentally blew apart a market stand! Before the Super Troll could break free, Anna grabbed a sword and cut its head off! "We did it", cried Olaf. "Yes", said Alfred as he wiped sweat from his brow. Elsa looked around at the damage her powers caused and felt her heart sink. She started walking home. "Elsa?", asked Anna. "Let her go", said Alfred, "She needs some space".

Martine walked into the throne room to find Elsa on her throne looking dejected. "I lost control", said Elsa. "Hey, no big deal", said Martine, "I have something that could help". She held up the snowflake idol. "What is that?", asked Elsa. "Don't know", said Martine, "But the miners think it has the power to grant wishes". "How does it work?", asked an intrigued Elsa. "I guess you hold it", said Martine, "and make your wish". Elsa picked up the idol, took a deep breath, and thought of a wish. "I wish to go without my powers for three days", said Elsa. Nothing happened. "Oh well", said Martine, "Best to check in the morning". "You're right", sighed Elsa, "Good night, Martine". Elsa then slunk off to bed. "Nighty night", said Martine.

The next morning, Elsa got out of bed. As she brushed her hair and hummed part of the Arendelle national anthem. Elsa turned a noticed something in the mirror. She didn't look too different, but there was something very wrong with her eyes and hair.

Alfred and Ingrid were dusting in the foyer, when suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the palace! "Well", said Alfred, "It looks like the termites are back". Then, Anna ran in with her hair in a mess. "Guys", she cried, "That wasn't termites. That was Elsa!"

The three of them ran into to Elsa's room, just in time to see that Elsa had changed. Her hair was now dark brown and her eyes were green! "What happened?", asked Ingrid. "I don't know", said Elsa, "I was just fine last night. Wait a minute. Suppose..?" Elsa picked up the hairbrush, but try as she could, she could not freeze it. "Oh dearest me", said Alfred, "How could something like this happen?" It took Elsa a moment to think. "The idol", she said at last.

Everyone rushed into the throne room, just as a huge explosion rocked the palace! "What was that?", asked Anna. "Don't know", said Ingrid, "But it can't be good". They all ran into the throne room to find Martine holding the Wishing Star. "Martine, what have you done?", cried Elsa. "What you should have done sooner", said Martine, "I'm handing the reins over to more experienced rulers". Anna noticed the room was getting colder, but forgot about it as the Dragon Lord and Hans burst into the throne room! "Hans", growled Anna, "I might have known". "If only", sighed Hans. "Yeah", said Dragon Lord, "Name's Dragon Lord. I'm afraid Hans here is only a tiny cog in a grand plan. You've lost the frost I see. No worries, Martine will have them for next few years". Martine's hair then turned white as she surged with power! Suddenly, the palace guards entered. "Oh yes", said Dragon Lord, "A demonstration is now in order". Dragon Lord flicked his wrists, and a set of blades emerge from his gauntlets! He then lept at the guards, slicing their spears and kicking them across the room! Martine froze thee guards in a block of ice, while Hans used his sword to fight of the remaining two! The Dragon Lord then killed them by throwing his blades at them! "Well that was fun", said Dragon Lord, "Anyway, as I was saying"… But when he turned, he saw that our heroes had escaped. "Where'd they go?", asked Dragon Lord.

Elsa and Anna rested from their flight into the forests of Arendelle. "What just happened?", ask Anna. "Don't know", said Ingrid as she and Alfred put on armor, "But it'll be a tough job to retake the kingdom". "I've seen worse", said Alfred, "I just want to know how Martine got our Queen's powers". "It's my fault", sad Elsa, "I wished my powers away for the next three days. I just kept getting these letters"… "No matter", said Anna, "We'll just go see the Trolls. They can help us...right?" "I haven't the slightest clue", said Alfred as strapped on a sword.

Back at the palace, Martine had Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf frozen in a block of ice for the Dragon Lord. "I'm asking nicely", said Dragon Lord, "Where are they?" "We don't know", said Kristoff, "Even if we did, we'd never tell". "Yeah", said Olaf, "We'll never tell you where they went". "Fine", said Dragon Lord, "Guards, take them to the dungeon! They'll be back for them; I know it". "Why does it matter?", asked Hans, "Arendelle is ours. We should be celebrating". "It's too easy", said Dragon Lord, "I want the former Queen to suffer, as I have suffered". "Well", said Martine, "you won't get anywhere that way". "You're right", said Dragon Lord, "Time to send in the big guns". Dragon Lord took a potion out of his belt and threw it on the ground! Just as suddenly, three skeletons emerged! "We stand ready to serve", said the skeletons. "Destroy Queen Elsa and her friends", said Dragon Lord. With that, the skeletons drew their weapons and ran off!

Back in the woods, Elsa pushed past some bushes. "Alright", she said, "the good news is I only wished my powers away for three days. "I have a feeling there's some bad news in there somewhere", said Alfred. "The only bad news is that this Dragon Lord guy is in charge and has our friends", said Ingrid. "Still", said Anna, "It could be worse". Suddenly, the skeletons attacked! Elsa was knocked aside, but before she could be speared, Ingrid fought off the skeleton! Alfred took out his two swords and attacked a skeleton with an ax! The skeleton with the sword attacked Anna, but she in turn punched him in the face! "Elsa, catch!", cried Alfred as he tossed her a sword. Elsa then joined Ingrid, and they both killed the skeleton by stabbing him and cutting off his head! Alfred killed the ax skeleton, then threw the ax at the remaining skeleton, killing him as well! "OK", said Elsa, "this is bad". "I'll say", said Ingrid. "We'd better hurry before more show up", said Anna, and they all ran off.

Soon, the team found themselves scaling the side of a mountain. "We should be close now", said Anna. Suddenly, Martine appeared and attacked! "Look out", cried Elsa as she took the force of the ice blast! "You always were too weak to rule", taunted Martine, "That's why I hated you so much". "What?", whispered Elsa. "Who do you think sent those letters?", said Martine, "All that power in such a weak queen. It's disgusting". "Anna", said Elsa as she picked up a spear, "take the others and get to the Trolls". "But Elsa"… "I'll be fine", said Elsa, "Go!" Anna, Alfred, and Ingrid ran off, leaving Elsa to face off against Martine. Martine used her powers to create a blizzard, but Elsa charged through and attacked! Martine used two ice swords to slice her arm, but Elsa then hit her with the blunt end of the spear! Then, Elsa stabbed Martine in the foot! "You have no idea what power you wield", said Elsa, "I had to learn to use them. If anyone makes them look ugly, it's you". Martine then punched Elsa in the face! Suddenly, Elsa started feeling weak, giving Martine the opportunity to kick her in the face! "How is that?", asked Martine, "Your heart is freezing, and there is no one to save you this time". Martine then made an ice sword and prepared to cut off Elsa's head. But then, Elsa stabbed her with the spear! "Go back to Dragon Lord", snarled Elsa. Martine limped into the blizzard, leaving Elsa to walk alone. But the fight had taken its toll. She was now exhausted, and her frozen heart was doing no good. Soon, Elsa started to shiver from the cold, and after that, she fell over and fainted.

Elsa then awoke inside her ice palace. Looming over her was a giant snowman. "Hi Marshmallow", said Elsa sadly. "Why Elsa sad?", asked Marshmallow. "I made a terrible mistake", said Elsa, "I wished away a part of myself. Now I'll never get it back". Marshmallow simply held her hand in his massive, icy fingers. "Still love", he said. "Thank you, Marshmallow", said Elsa, "But I need to get to the Trolls. It's urgent". Marshmallow then picked Elsa up with his massive hand and started walking toward Troll Valley.

Once there, he put Elsa on the ground and watched as her sister hugged her. "Elsa", cried Anna, "I was worried about you. Oh my god, your hair!" Elsa looked at her braid as it started turning pale white. That was when Grand Pabbie, the Troll Leader, came forward. "It's worse than I thought", he said, "Elsa, your heart has been frozen. Not even your powers could save you from this". "What about an act of true love?", asked Ingrid. "It's possible", said Grand Pabbie. "Good enough for me", said Ingrid, and she then kissed Elsa! "That'll do it", said Alfred.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Dragon Lord was busy chastising Martine. "You thought you could take my kill from me?", he growled. "Forgive me, Dragon Lord", wept Martine, "Had I known…" "Enough", said the Dragon Lord, "You are no longer fit to have her powers. You know what I must do". "NO!", cried Martine. Dragon Lord held up the Wishing Star. "I wish to have Elsa's magic for myself", he said, and just like that, the power drained from Martine. Then, Dragon Lord stabbed her with his arm blades! "This", he said to Hans, "is the price of failure".

"It didn't work?", asked Ingrid. "Sadly", said Grand Pabbie, "Whatever is continuing the freezing process is unknown to me". "It doesn't matter", said Elsa, "Some would say I deserve it". "That's not true", said Anna, "At this point, I'd say the people need you more than ever. Elsa, we can't run forever". "On that, I concur", said Alfred, "Arendelle doesn't need a queen. It needs a hero". Elsa felt the cold surge through her once more, but her resolve fueled her more. "We're taking back the kingdom in the morning", she said at last, "I'll give Dragon Lord a fight he won't forget". "In that case", said Grand Pabbie, "I'd better summon some backup". He took a crystal from his cloak and threw it into the fire. Out of the flames emerged an army of spiked-back wolves, each ridden upon by men whose faces were hidden by helmets and masks. Each and every one of them was holding a spear. "Let's get to it then", said Elsa.

The next morning, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were lead to the courtyard for their execution. Hans stood by, readying his sword. "Well", said Dragon Lord, "this was fun. I just hope the rest of your friends join the fun very soon". Suddenly, a spear landed in front of Dragon Lord! "Was that supposed to happen?", asked Hans. "They're here", said Dragon Lord, "I am going to enjoy this". The army burst through the palace gates, and immediately attacked the skeleton warriors! Ingrid and Anna were both able to kill two skeletons, but then, Hans attacked! Anna was able to break his sword and knock him out with a single kick! "Stay down, Hans", said Anna. Then, Alfred and the warriors destroyed more of the skeleton army! Suddenly, Dragon Lord froze some of the warriors! Then, just as Anna, Ingrid, and Alfred were about to attack, he froze them in a wall of ice! "Well, what a treat", he said. But before he could attack, he was hit with a rock. There was Elsa, holding a spear, ready for battle. The Dragon Lord removed his helmet, revealing an unremarkable face with a slight scar underneath. "You", he said, "At long last. Now, the winter that you have cause will never happen again". "And what of you?", asked Elsa, feeling the cold flowing through her, "You use my powers to hurt and kill. You make a mockery of my kingdom. That ends here". "You do realize", said the Dragon Lord as he put on his helmet, "you cannot win. I have not only your powers, but those given by Herobrine". "Who cares what happens to me?", said Elsa, "The only thing you have left to fear for is your life". She held up her spear in defiance. The Dragon Lord extended his arm blades and charged! He made a set of ice spikes, but Elsa dodged the attack and cut his leg! She tried to stab him in the heart, but Dragon Lord blocked the move and slammed his head into her! Then, Elsa knocked the Wishing Star off of the Dragon Lord's belt! "No", he cried, but then, Elsa kicked him in the face, smashing part of his helmet! Then, Marshmallow burst through the palace walls to attack, but the Dragon Lord threw his blades and cut his legs off! Before he could make the killing blow, Elsa tackled him! She used the blunt end of her spear the knock his faceplate off! Then, the Dragon Lord threw off his helmet and cut the spear in half! Elsa started limping. "You feel that?", said the Dragon Lord, "That is the feeling your sister must've had when you did it. How does it feel?" Elsa then punched him in the face! "Like that", she said. She then punched the Dragon Lord in the stomach! She felt her hands turn to ice, but Elsa didn't care. She then punched the Dragon Lord so hard, he fell over! Just as Elsa was about to freeze over completely, she took the wishing star and said: "I wish everything was as it should". Just like that, Elsa regained her powers, and with them, she freed her friends. Then, she realized she wasn't freezing anymore. "What happened?", asked Ingrid. "I guess the person that needed to love me the most was myself", said Elsa with a smile.

After that, everything went back to normal, for the most part. In the ensuing fight with Dragon Lord, Hans had escaped. But still, the forces of evil were defeated and everyone was happy. Anna played with the children when May Day arrived, and Elsa and Ingrid walked among the paintings in the palace hallways. "It was wonderful what happened", said Ingrid, "So, what did you do with the Wishing Star?" "Oh", said Elsa, "That old thing? I had Alfred bury it far away from here. That way, I'll never use it for anything as foolish as this again". "That's nice, but what about Dragon Lord?", asked Ingrid. "He was a petty and cruel farmer", said Elsa, "The palace dungeon will suit him nicely." "So, what should we do now?", asked Ingrid. "I say let's get it over with", said Elsa as she pecked Ingrid on the cheek. All Ingrid could do was blush bright red.

Meanwhile, in a fiery dimension called the Nether, Hans walked into a stately mansion and into the throne room. He bowed to a tall man wearing a dark cloak and stared into his pale, glowing, featureless eyes. "Did they succeed?", asked the figure. "No", said Hans, "I was forced to retreat before the two could be killed. Martine is dead and Phillip is in the palace dungeon. We've failed, Lord Herobrine". "It's times like this when I remember what my old benefactor used to say", said Herobrine, "Defeat is only momentary. I have no doubt we'll squash Queen Elsa and her family. All it takes is a little drop of madness". He then turned to his window as a huge, black dragon roared outside.

The End?


	2. Marshmallow's Friend

Marshmallow's Friend

Marshmallow, the ice giant, awoke glumly one morning and moved through Elsa's former ice palace. His only company was the Snowgies, rogue, gremlin-like creatures created from Elsa's sneezes on Anna's birthday. They were troublesome little things that liked to make a ruckus of things. Marshmallow was bored. He decided to go out and look for some friends to alleviate his loneliness. He stepped out of the ice palace and set out at once.

Unfortunately, there was little in the way of friends out in the forest. He deer ran away in terror, horses shrieked in terror, and the people ran away crying: "Ah! A monster!". Marshmallow made his way to the palace, dejected and defeated. It was at the palace where Elsa and her lover Ingrid were looking out at the town on the palace balcony. "Any word on Anna's progress?", asked Ingrid. "No", said Elsa, "Finding the Dragon Lord's benefactor is proving harder than I thought". "I have no doubt we'll find him", said Ingrid, "Whoever he is". Suddenly, Marshmallow climbed up the side of the palace and over to the balcony. "Marshmallow, what are you doing here?", asked Elsa. "Me want friend", said Marshmallow. "What about the Snowgies?", asked Ingrid. "They family", said Marshmallow, "Me want friend". "I'm sorry, Marshmallow", said Elsa, "I"ll try to find some people who might be interested." "OK", said Marshmallow as he climbed down the palace tower and walked out of the gates. "Poor fella", said Elsa.

Meanwhile, in the Nether, Hans and Herobrine, that hooded harlequin of evil, were creating a new plot. "OK", said Herobrine, "let's get up to speed. Not only are the skeletons, zombies, and Creepers ready for invasion, the Ender Dragons will be ready for war soon". "Yes", said Hans, "Although, my revenge will lack the punch without Princess Anna there". "Quit your complaining", said Herobrine, "With her sister dead, you and I will be able to begin conquest of the rest of the world. Now get the transporter ready." Hans adjusted his goggles as he threw the power on. Inside a giant metal ring, the nuclear energy started to create a portal to Arendelle. "Excellent", giggled Herobrine.

Marshmallow silently stomped through the forest back to his home, just as lonely as he was that morning. Then, he noticed something. It looked like a huge, metal man, with a red chest, yellow arms with blue highlights, and a silver head with a huge grin. "Friend", said Marshmallow. But the metal man didn't move. Maybe he was injured! Marshmallow picked him and carried him to the one place he knew that could help.

"I'm sorry", said Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, "I haven't the faintest clue how to fix it. However, our new tech guys might be able to help". He lead Marshmallow to the back shed, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Stitch the alien were welding the rims of a sled together. "Dr, we have another one for you", said Oaken. "Well, looks like my self-moving-sled-inator will have to wait", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "What do you need, big guy?" Marshmallow laid down the metal man. "Oooo", snarled Stitch. "You've said it", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "He kind of reminds me of Norm back home. But I digress." "They're new here", said Oaken, "The blue one is slightly more bearable". "I heard that", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "I'll leave to it then", said Oaken as he left.

"Blah", said Stitch as he examined the metal man's internal wiring. "Yeah, you've said it", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I came here to get away from this kind of thing. I mean, who leaves the wires in a mess like this?" "You", said Stitch. "Oh, very funny", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He pulled out some components and re-wired others. Soon enough, Stitch and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were finished. "Now to turn this bad boy on", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he flipped a switch. Energy surge through a generator and into the metal man. Suddenly he sat up! "Perfect", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The metal man performed some sign language. "Your name is Jet Jaguar?", asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Not my first choice, but still better than Norm". Jet Jaguar and Marshmallow shook hands, then heard a noise. Stitch looked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "It wasn't me this time", he said.

They ran outside to see an army of monsters marching through the woods. Marshmallow roared and attacked a legion of skeletons! Jet Jaguar stepped on three of them, while Marshmallow smashed five with his fists! Suddenly, Creepers exploded above the the trading post, causing an avalanche! Marshmallow started to dig a pit, but then, Jet Jaguar used his lasers to build an entire trench, saving everyone just in time! "What just happened?", asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Suddenly, an Ender Dragon flew overhead, raining purple fire down onto the forest! "Grrr", said Stitch. "Elsa", said Marshmallow in horror.

At the palace, the guards and Ingrid were fighting off zombies and giant spiders! Ingrid impaled three zombies, then used her sword to kill a giant spider! Elsa used her powers to freeze some zombies, when suddenly, two Ender Dragons landed in the courtyard! Riding upon them were Hans and Herobrine, who pulled back his hood to reveal a face with blank, white eyes. "Hello Arendelle", he said. "Who are you?", demanded Ingrid. "Uh, Herobrine", said Herobrine, "I'm sure you've met Dragon Lord already. Nice guy, shame he had to die". "Guards", said Elsa, and the guards raised their crossbows at Herobrine. But then, he sent a blast of lightning from the palms of his hands, knocking them all back! "That was only a fraction of my power", said Herobrine. "That's nothing", said Elsa as she got into a fighting stance. Hans drew his sword, but then, Marshmallow and Jet Jaguar burst into the courtyard! Jet Jaguar used his laser to send out a warning shot, frightening the Ender Dragons! "OK", said Herobrine, "We'll come back later". "But Herobrine", said Hans. "Now", snapped Herobrine, and they flew off. "Hey Marshmallow", said Ingrid, "Who's your new friend?" "This Jet Jaguar", said Marshmallow, "We now friends". Jet Jaguar gave a thumbs up. "That's wonderful, but we have to be ready in case those two decide to come back", said Elsa. Then, another Ender Dragon flew overhead. It flew towards the mountains and disappeared. "I have a feeling we're on our own", said Ingrid.

Meanwhile, Herobrine and Hans returned to the Nether to plot revenge. "OK", said Herobrine, "the robot and the big guy were an oversight, but I have a plan". "Yeah, running away", said Hans. "It wasn't running", said Herobrine, "It was a strategic retreat. How was I supposed to know Elsa got her hands an old Jaguar Unit? In any case, what we need is a monster, a bigger one." "What about the Ender Dragons?", asked Hans. "Not big enough", said Herobrine, "We need something like that". He pointed to a nearby lava field as a huge bug monster poked his head out of a freshly drilled hole.

"OK", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "We don't have quite a lot of time, but I can potentially mend an old Inator to repel Herobrine's forces. Or at least I hope so". "We can't wait for Herobrine to return", said Elsa, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, can you and Stitch rig something up?" "Well", said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I still have my self-moving-sled-inator. We just finished it earlier." "Yeah, yeah", said Stitch. Suddenly, a loud rumbling came from the ocean, and a huge bug monster with a star-shaped horn, drill hands, and bladed toes emerged and attacked the city! "Say hello to Megalon!", cried Herobrine as he and Hans flew overhead. "We'll have to work fast", said Ingrid as she gripped her spear.

Megalon trashed a building before being blasted by Jet Jaguar's laser blasts! Then, he grew to a size equal to Megalon and punched him in the face! Marshmallow tried to run in, but Jet Jaguar held back. But then, Megalon fired lightning from his horn, knocking Jet Jaguar over! "Friend", cried Marshmallow. He ran up the side of the building and climbed onto Megalon's back! Before he could attack Jet Jaguar again, Marshmallow hit Megalon in the eye with his claws! Megalon cried out in pain, then threw Marshmallow aside! Then, Jet Jaguar karate kicked him! He then used his lasers to drive Megalon back!

"How much gunpowder do we have?", asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Enough", said Stitch. Suddenly, Hans and Herobrine appeared, swords drawn! "I certainly hope you're not planning anything, Dr", said Hans. "Great", ranted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Just when pay day was coming up". Suddenly, Elsa fired an ice blast at the two villains! "Finally", said Herobrine, "A real challenge!" Ingrid tried to stab him, but Herobrine knocked her spear aside! Hans tried to attack Elsa from behind, but then, Stitch grew an extra pair of arms and antenna and attacked! "Get off", growled Hans as Stitch latched onto his face!.

Marshmallow smashed some falling debris as Megalon and Jet Jaguar battled! Megalon tried to stab Jet Jaguar with his drills, but hit a building instead! Marshmallow caught two children that fell from their home, but then, Megalon tried to stomp on them, only for Jet Jaguar to slide under his foot and leap up, knocking Megalon over! Jet Jaguar looked over his wounds and saw two wires sticking out of his arm. He picked up Marshmallow and stuck him on the wires. Jet Jaguar's power allowed Marshmallow to grow to his current height. Suddenly, Megalon got up and roared at them! The two friends looked at each other, nodded, and charged!

Meanwhile, Elsa used her ice shield to block Herobrine's sword! Then, she stabbed him with her ice sword! "Nice", said Herobrine before kicking her in the face! "Elsa", cried Ingrid. She then threw her spear, impaling Herobrine! She then punched Hans in the face! "Good shot", said Elsa with a smile. "There", called Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "All set". "Don't just stand there", said Ingrid, "Fire away". Doofenshmirtz pushed a button and the self-moving-sled-inator sped off toward the battling monsters.

Jet Jaguar provided cover fire while Marshmallow slashed Megalon with his claws! Megalon knocked Marshmallow out of the way, but then, Jet Jaguar ran in and kicked Megalon in the chest! He punched him over and over, but Megalon knocked Jet Jaguar back with his lightning attack! Marshmallow then leaped at him, stabbing Megalon with the spikes on his back! When Megalon stabbed him with his drills, Jet Jaguar cut one of his arms off his an energized karate chop! Marshmallow noticed the self-moving-sled-inator and picked it up. Jet Jaguar kicked Megalon into the ocean, then Marshmallow shoved the self-moving-sled-inator into his mouth! Just as Megalon was about to use his lightning attack, his head exploded! Everyone cheered as Jet Jaguar and Marshmallow shrank to normal size, but Elsa noticed that Herobrine and Hans had disappeared.

Some time later, Anna returned and noticed Marshmallow and Jet Jaguar helping repair one of the smashed buildings. "Hi Marshmallow", she said, "Who's that?" "This Jet Jaguar", said Marshmallow, "He my friend now". Jet Jaguar waved hello. "OK then", said Anna. She went to the palace and laid a parchment onto a table. "OK Elsa", said Anna, "Our main culprit is some immortal sorcerer named Herobrine. They say he controls an army of monsters, some even taller than the buildings here". Elsa and Ingrid smirked. "You already figured this out, didn't you?", said Anna. "Could be worse", said Ingrid, "We still have to deal with Stitch and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I'll never understand those two". "I think it has something to do with him", said Anna as Perry the Platypus entered and bowed. "He's in the pantry", said Elsa. "So", said Anna, "Anything else happen?" Elsa and Ingrid looked at each other. "No", they said.

The End


	3. Anna and the Pumpkin King

Anna and the Pumpkin King

Elsa fretted and wrung her hands together. The plan she had come up with for the last three months was about to come apart if this one detail wasn't perfect. "Alfred", she said, "Could you move it a little to the left?" Alfred, diligently as ever, moved the pumpkin into place. "You worry too much", said Ingrid. "I know", said Elsa, "But if Herobrine and Hans were out there, you'd be worried too". "Let's not forget the work that goes into putting together a good Harvest Festival", said Alfred. "Certainly", said Elsa, "The palace must look perfect for this occasion". "I remember something like this happening before", said Ingrid, "I think it was around Anna's birthday..." Elsa then covered her mouth. "We don't speak of that", she said. Ingrid nodded in understanding. None of them noticed a small drone floating near the window. "Well", said Alfred, "let's try to make this the best Harvest Festival we can. What can that old bat Herobrine do about it anyway?" Ingrid and Elsa giggled despite themselves at Alfred's little joke.

In the Nether, Herobrine definitely wasn't laughing. In fit of rage, he blasted one of the monitors with a lightning bolt! "Old bat, me!?", he cried, "I was thinking of going easy this week, but that really does it!" Hans, who was busy feeding the Ender Dragons with meat on a stick, decided to speak up. "If I may", he said, "I could lead the armies into Arendelle". "What's the point?", asked Herobrine as he hooked up another monitor to his computer system, "Elsa was the power of frost, her sister was enough charisma to be a leader in her own right, and let's not forget, they are friends with two giant monsters, both of whom can defeat Ender Dragons". "We just need to separate them", said Hans, "Then, we find a way to destroy them. I thought I heard something about the Harvest Festival". "That's it", said Herobrine as he jumped out of his chair, "The Harvest Festival falls in with the celebration of Halloween". "Yeah. So?", asked Hans. "So", said Herobrine as he grabbed his cloak, "there is this town near the edge of the River Styx. There, the most fearsome individuals wait every for Halloween to scare mortals on the Earth. They are lead by the Pumpkin King, and if anyone can destroy Elsa, it's him". "How do you know?", asked Hans. "You saw what happened with that one Christmas", said Herobrine, "The Pumpkin King will be very easy to sway on our side."

In a large town square, the Pumpkin King rose out of a fountain filled with green liquid. His name was Jack Skellington, and he wore a pinstripe suit with a bat-shaped bow tie over his bones. Waiting for him was Sally, a patchwork girl with green skin, stitches over her face, arms, and legs, and dress made out of rags. For whatever reason, Jack was feeling sad. "What's wrong?", asked Sally. "Well", said Jack sheepishly, "I'm starting to wonder about Halloween again". "Oh no", said Sally, "Remember what happened the last time? We are not going through that again". Jack stifled a giggle as he remembered his Christmas escapade. Suddenly, the Mayor, a creature with two faces on each side of his head, ran over. "Jack", he cried, "there is someone at the gates who wants to see you". Jack walked to the gates of the town. There, he found the other town denizens assembled around a strange man with glowing eyes wearing a dark cloak. "How do you do, stranger?", asked Jack nonchalantly . "Am I in the presence of the one and only Pumpkin King?", asked the stranger. "Yes indeed", said Jack, "Forgive my friends, but we don't get many visitors". "I can imagine", muttered the stranger, "Oh, thank all the Gods of Olympus! I've arrived just in time!" "In time for what?", asked Jack. "For a dire warning", shivered the stranger, "A wicked witch is coming to destroy you all! No offense". "We're used to it", said two witches. "They call her the Snow Queen", said the stranger, "She can freeze all of you with just the snap of her fingers." "Well", said Jack, "it sounds to me like we should avoid her". "That won't work", said the stranger as he fell to his knees, "I overheard her say that she is coming here to destroy all of Halloween". The creatures and beasts started to panic, but stopped when Jack raised his hand. "This Snow Queen is in for the fight of her life", said Jack, "Thanks for the warning, stranger". "Oh", said the stranger, "it's the least I could do". As everyone dispersed to form a plan, the stranger laughed with delight, for his plan was working better than expected. But then, he noticed Sally near the graveyard.

Sally had managed to pick up a Discord Rose, a flower capable of showing the user visions of the future. Using its arcane power, Sally say the flower crackle with electricity, then freeze over in a flash before shattering. "Fascinating", said Sally, perplexed. "Indeed", said the stranger. Before Sally could react, the stranger zapped her with lightning bolts! He then made Sally disappear in a puff of smoke before the others arrived. "I tried to stop her", cried the stranger, "But it's too late! She's taken Sally!" Jack was shocked. That shock turned to grief, and that grief turned to anger, and that anger turned to fury. "This means war", growled Jack. "Quick", said the stranger, "Set a trap. I'll lure her here". The creatures of the town dispersed, leaving the stranger, Jack, and Zero, a little, white ghost puppy with a glowing nose. Zero growled at the stranger. "Such a cute doggie", said the stranger as he started to pet Zero. Suddenly, Zero bit down on his hand hard! "YEEOOWW!", cried the stranger. "I'm so sorry about that", said Jack, "He's not usually like this". "I'm used to it", groaned the stranger, "Now, I'll bring the Snow Queen here for you to defeat. Now hurry". As Jack and Zero ran off, Herobrine removed his hood and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were heading home with a sleigh full of banners. "Is this really necessary?", asked Kristoff. "You know Elsa", said Anna, "The extra supplies should be ready in case of any disasters". Stitch poked his head out of one of the boxes, then sniffed the air. Kristoff looked at Anna. "Wasn't my idea", she said, "I swear, he just showed up". "I think the little guy misses his friend", said Kristoff. Stitch shot him an angry look before setting his sights on a man standing in the road ahead. "Is that…?", asked Anna. Suddenly, Hans threw a vial that released sleeping gas, knocking out everyone in the sleigh. Herobrine appeared just in time to see it. "You fool!", he cried, "That was supposed to be Elsa! What happened?" "Well", said Hans, "I'm by no means an expert, but what I think happened was that the Queen sent her sister, an ice farmer, a reindeer, and this little blue monster to get party supplies. I don't know, just a thought". Herobrine was about to let loose all of his rage, but an idea popped up in his head. "Actually", said Herobrine, "this works better with my scheme. Take the man and his reindeer to the cabin. The Pumpkin King's girlfriend is there, fast asleep. I'll send the princess and her pet monster to the town". "That could work", said Hans, "but won't they notice?" "Please", said Herobrine, "I have them in the palm of my hand. To the cabin!"

Once there, Hans tied up Kristoff and Sven, then threw them into the basement with Sally. Suddenly, Herobrine stepped out of the bedroom wearing a blue suit with white pants, a red medal, gold epaulets, and black boots. He then stopped to admire himself in the mirror. "Perfect", said Herobrine, "I look handsome". "Aren't you forgetting something?", asked Hans as he pointed to Anna and Stitch. Herobrine waved his hand and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. "OK, back to business", said Herobrine as he put on a splendid fur-lined cape, "Now, you, my fine protégé, cannot attend a fancy Arendelle party. But I, Herobrine, have no such restrictions or limitations." He admired himself in the mirror before changing his face from having long, black hair and a small nose to that which had a short, blond hair and a long nose. "Now", said Herobrine, "Lord Thelonius is ready to make his debut". "She might not know your face, but there's no mistaking those eyes", said Hans. "Oh", said Herobrine, "I can fix that". With the snap of his fingers, Herobrine changed his eyes from glowing white to normal blue. "Now I'm ready", he said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Alfred were starting to fret. "Where is she?", wondered Elsa, "Anna isn't usually this late". "If I may your Majesty", said Alfred, "I believe she is quite distracted by the long forest trip with Kristoff". "I can't find Stitch anywhere", said Ingrid. "Oh, what a relief", said Alfred, "He must've eaten them". "Alfred!", cried Elsa and Ingrid. "Think of the children, your Highness", said Alfred with a cheeky little smirk. "I think Anna will be fine", said Ingrid, "She's certainly been through worse. Let's just get dressed. Our guests arrive at sundown". Elsa smiled and walked off with Ingrid. Alfred looked out the palace window to see some ships on the fjord in the distance.

Anna and Stitch awoke at the gates of a strange town. "Halloween Town?", wondered Anna, "You know Stitch, this whole thing has Herobrine written all over it. He obviously wants to get us, but why are here?" Stitch shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to find out", said Anna as she and Stitch entered the town. Hiding in the shadows was Jack Skellington, the Wolfman, Behemoth(who had an ax buried in his head), the Undersea Gal, Zero, and the Tall and Short Witches. "She doesn't look like a Snow Queen", said the Undersea Gal. "This must be a disguise", said Jack. Anna and Stitch walked past without noticing the group."She's heading toward the fountain", said Jack, "Let's go".

Soon, Anna and Stitch walked over to the fountain. Stitch tasted some of the liquid before spitting it out. "Yucky", he said. "What's that taste like?", asked Anna. "Bones", growled Stitch. Suddenly, Behemoth ran in, ax drawn! Anna dodged the ax strike and kicked him into the fountain! "He attacked too early", cried Jack, "No time now! Team, attack! Remember to keep her from snapping!" Zero used his bedsheet body to tie up Anna's hand, allowing the Wolfman to perform a flying kick that knocked her over! But then, Stitch attacked! He started punching the Wolfman's face, only for Zero to tackle him! Just as Anna got up, the Undersea Gal grabbed her from behind! The Wolfman charged and threw a punch, only for Anna to dodge the attack, leaving the Wolfman to crash into the Undersea Gal! As they struggled to get out of the fountain, Stitch threw Zero off of him, then sat on the ghost dog! The Two Witches attacked by throwing potions at Anna, but she dodged every throw! Then, just as the two were about to ram her, Anna moved out of the way, casuing the Two Witches to crash into each other! Just as Behemoth was about to surprise Anna, she knocked him out without even looking! "Well Stitch", she said, "At least we survived. I was almost expecting a challenge". "Challenge accepted", said Jack as he stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn. Anna simply grabbed the ax Behemoth used and charged!

Meanwhile, the Harvest Festival was in full swing at the palace. Many dignitaries from other countries had arrived to bestow gifts and form alliances with Arendelle. Elsa, dressed in a black dress with mink fur outlining the shoulders, looked around the party for anyone hostile. Ingrid, wearing a red dress with a blue shawl, walked over to her girlfriend. "What's the matter now?", she asked. "In addition to Anna being gone for too long", explained Elsa, "we have to deal with him again". She pointed to a short, skinny man with a gray toupee, thick glasses, and a gray mustache. "Well, well, well", smiled Ingrid, "The Duke of Weselton. You want me to toss him out?" "No", said Elsa, "Even if he wasn't invited, we need to respect our guests. At least for the moment". As it happened, a new face arrived at the palace that evening. He handed Alfred a card and moved forward. "Presenting", called Alfred, "Lord Thelonius of the Netherlands". Herobrine laughed inside. Here he was, casually throwing out hints to his presence, and no one was noticing. Plus, he used a very clever pun on his part. Now, he could truly have a ball. He sauntered up to Elsa and bowed. Humiliating, but bearable. "Your Highness", he said, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Thelonius of the Netherlands". "We welcome you here, Lord Thelonius", said Elsa, "Although I had no idea the Netherlands had the means to travel to Arendelle". "Well", said Lord Thelonius with a dashing smile, "I am full of surprises". Just then, the Duke rudely barged past Lord Thelonius. "Your excellency", he cried, "I implore you, please resume trade with Weselton. I'm losing money more and more by the minute". "I meant what I ordered", said Elsa, "Now, away from here, before my love here summons the palace guards". The Duke timidly ran off, not noticing Lord Thelonius glaring at him.

Anna and Jack continued to battle! Jack managed to slice part of Anna's arm, but she retaliated by kicking off his head! Zero caught it and kicked it back to his master, who then knock the ax out of Anna's hands! But then, just as Jack was about bring down his sword, Anna grabbed him by the arms and threw him over her shoulder! Jack flew into a nearby food cart, which was smashed into pieces! Jack shook his head, grabbed his sword, and rushed back into battle! Anna slid under the blade during a sword strike and punched Jack in the ribs! Then, she knocked Jack off of his feet! Anna picked up his sword and held it against him. "Just kill me, Snow Queen", said Jack sadly, "Just like you will to Sally". "I'm not the Snow Queen", said Anna. "You're not?", asked the denizens of Halloween Town. "No", said Anna, "My friend and I just showed up here. We couldn't kill this Sally person, not that we'd want to". "If you're not the Snow Queen, then who are you?", asked Jack. "I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle", said Anna, "The Snow Queen is my sister". "What just happened?", asked the Wolfman. "We'll find out soon enough", said the Undersea Gal.

After explaining everything, Anna and Jack came to an understanding. "Let's think", said Anna, "A mysterious stranger came by to warn you about the arrival of the Snow Queen?" "Yes", said Jack, "He said she wanted to destroy Halloween". "Now", said Anna, "Kristoff and I were captured near the eastern road that headed into the capital city. We should go there to find Sally". "Sounds good to me", said Jack. They started off immediately.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Ingrid were dancing with one another, when suddenly, Alfred called for everyone to switch partners. As luck would have it, Elsa got Lord Thelonius. "So", said Elsa, "What do you think of Arendelle?" "In all my travels", said Lord Thelonius, "I've never been to any place as beautiful as this." "But that can't be all you came for", said Elsa. "Well", said Lord Thelonius, "as much as I love dance, there is one other thing." "What's that?", asked Elsa. "Redstone", said Lord Thelonius, "Our economy is starting to depend on it. A small sample should suffice before my masters at home begin work on a treaty. Can you show me?" "Of course", said Elsa, "After the dance". Ingrid was having much better luck with the Duke. "So, what's it like in Weasel Town?", she asked. "Well", said a very annoyed Duke, "Weselton is very well off. Very sunny". "Really?", asked Ingrid, "Must be tough without one trade partner". "You're telling me", said the Duke, "Blasted witch". It was then that Ingrid kicked him in the shin. She giggled as they then switched partners, allowing Lord Thelonius to take the Duke into a nearby hallway. "Lord Thelonius", said the Duke, "I didn't mean..." "Save it", snapped Lord Thelonius, "I need something very simple: you to stay out of the way". "But why?", asked the Duke. Lord Thelonius made his eyes glow for a brief second, but he could feel the Duke's fear running through him. "Herobrine", he stammered, "I didn't know". "Exactly", said Lord Thelonius, "So, let's make a deal. You stay out of my way and you get a stake in my next plan. Trust me, it's going to be great. Now get out of here!" The Duke ran off in sheer terror, a sight that had not gone unnoticed by Elsa. "What was that all about?", asked Elsa. "Well", said Lord Thelonius, "everyone knows the coward's favorite exercise is running."

Elsewhere, Anna and Jack had found their way back to the road where Hans had surprised her. There, they found the sleigh, but no Kristoff or Sally. "Where could they be?", asked Anna. "Maybe they're in that cabin over there", said Jack. They walked silently over. "Remember", said Anna, "Hans might be on his guard. Be careful". Stitch grew his extra arms in anticipation for an attack, but when Anna opened the door, Hans fell over. Standing over him were Kristoff, Sven, and Sally, who hugged Jack instantly. "You guys just missed it", said Kristoff, "Sally deserves the credit: it was all her". "Where's Herobrine?", asked Anna. "I think I heard something about him being at the Harvest Festival", said Sally. "Then let's surprise him there", said Jack with a grin.

As it happened, the dance had just concluded, and Elsa was about to present Lord Thelonius with a small box with a Redstone shard inside. "My most humble thanks, your Majesty", said Lord Thelonius. Suddenly, a tall, hooded figure appeared at the top of the palace, casting a shadow on the party down below! "One of these men is a thief", it cried. Everyone looked at the Duke, who was in the middle of sipping some wine. "What?", he asked. "No", said the figure, "It's him!" It pointed to Lord Thelonius. "OK", he said, "Got what I came for. Bye". But Ingrid and the palace guards then blocked the entrance. "Not good", said Lord Thelonius, "Not good at all. OK, summon the drones!" "Almost on cue, a swarm of drones flew down and aimed their guns at the party guests! Then, Lord Thelonius lifted the enchantment on his face, revealing himself to be Herobrine. "I might've known", said Elsa. "As you do", said Herobrine, "Knowing what a mess the Pumpkin King made of everything, I should just escape. But I just had a better idea". He then sent a green fireball flying into the ocean.

Under the sea, a massive beast stirred from its sleep. With its six legs, it steadily rose from the sea floor and started to beat a path towards the fjord. From there, it would rise at the bidding of its master and destroy all of Arendelle.

"Well", said Herobrine, "my newest creature will be here at any moment. Until then, prepare to die!" He fired his lightning bolts, but Elsa dodged the attack and froze his drones! "Don't you know how much those cost!?", Herobrine cried out in anger. "Not as much as this", said Anna as she punched him in the face! She then kicked him in the stomach, but then, Herobrine used his powers to create a pillar from the ground, knocking Anna off her feet! Ingrid then charged in with her spear, cutting Herobrine on the leg! Herobrine then zapped her with his lightning before kicking her aside! He grabbed her spear to defend against Jack's sword swings! He dodges one of the sword strikes and knocked Jack to the ground! Before he could impale him, Stitch and Zero both leaped onto Herobrine! But then, he grabbed both and bashed their heads together before tossing them both at an attacking Sally! Suddenly, Elsa knocked Herobrine back with a snow blast! "Honestly, your Majesty, you really think you can take me in a fight?", asked Herobrine with a wicked smile. "We'll see", said Elsa as she sent another snow blast at him! But Herobrine blocked the attack with a magic shield! Then, he used his powers to levitate and throw the broken drones at Elsa! But Elsa countered by throwing ice spikes that knocked the drones to the ground before sending those same spikes at Herobrine! But with the raising of his two fingers, the ice spikes shattered on contact with him! "Pitiful", said Herobrine. Suddenly, Ingrid grabbed two swords to attack, but Herobrine simply knocked her aside with his lightning! Elsa then sent out a blast of sub-zero cold, forcing Herobrine to use his shields!

Just then, the monster emerged from the fjord! It looked like a massive spider, but with six, crab-like legs, a face with four milky blue eyes, a beard full of tentacles, and a conchshell on its back. It was Scylla! The townspeople hid in their homes as it approached the palace.

Herobrine and Elsa continued to battle it out! Just then, Herobrine used his powers to create two giant arms made of stone, which grabbed Elsa! But then, Jack and Sally sliced into Herobrine's back with their sword! With a short grunt, Herobrine sent them flying with his lightning, unaware that Elsa had frozen the arms! She then took the opportunity to impale Herobrine with an ice spear! Suddenly, Scylla appeared and roared at our heroes! "Well", said Herobrine as he held up his Redstone and pulled out the spear from his chest, "I must now bid adieu. Let's continue this some other time". With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Elsa, Ingrid, Anna, Stitch, Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, Alfred, and Kristoff stood ready with their respective weapons. But before Scylla could attack, three shadowy figures appeared and fired some blue, mystic flames at Scylla's head, frying it instantly! "What just happened?", asked Kristoff. "Allow us to explain", said the leader of the figures. He pulled back his hood, revealing a obsidian black head with glowing purple eyes. "It's an Enderman", said Alfred. "Yes", said the Enderman, "Shall we go inside?"

"My name is Patch", he said, "and I am the leader of the Hidden Folk. For centuries we have remained hidden from the view of the Earth people, but when Herobrine unleashed Megalon and Scylla, we found that we cannot stay that way forever". "What was that magic thing you did?", asked Anna. "Much like our God", said Patch, "we have mastered the secrets of atomic fire. I can assure you, your Highness, the Hidden Folk can protect Arendelle from whatever Redstone machine Herobrine intends to use". "We thank you for your efforts", said Elsa. "Although", said Ingrid, "I doubt Herobrine has enough Redstone to do much of anything". "We shall see", said Patch.

As it turned out, Herobrine and Hans had returned to the Nether with their prize. "Luckily", said Herobrine, "I have all the Redstone I need for the ultimate weapon. If you're not taken by surprise, you might just use it". Hans fumed with rage, but said nothing. "Once this weapon is complete", said Herobrine, "everyone will bow to us". He laughed at the thought of this. Revenge would indeed be sweet.

The End?


	4. Elsa and the Puffin

Elsa and the Puffin

While the kingdom of Arendelle was at peace, there was some uneasy tension in the air. At any moment, Herobrine or some giant monster could attack without warning. Elsa knew this better than most, since she had the military patrol the fjords and surrounding areas, ready for the inevitable onslaught of monster attacks. Except for a few close calls with some skeletons and giant spiders, nothing. There was no news of Herobrine or Hans for the past few days, and Elsa was beginning to lose sleep over it. Alfred had begun to notice when it started snowing in the parlor again. "Ingrid", he said, "Please tell her Highness to get some rest". "You do realize she won't listen to reason, right?", asked Ingrid. "Precisely", said Alfred as he dusted snowflakes off of the mantle, "That's why I'm asking you".

Ingrid grumbled to herself as she entered the throne room. Why did Alfred have all the sarcastic remarks? It was easy to find Elsa, as she was on her throne, looking over a map with her military advisors. "Check the south ports again", said Elsa, "We can't afford to miss anything". The advisors nodded and ran off. Ingrid effortlessly walked over. "Problem?", she asked. "It's Herobrine", said Elsa, "I've consulted the Trolls, librarians, the Hidden Folk, and the people of the End. There's nothing on this guy, and not even the person Anna consulted could be found". "I think you should sleep on it", said Ingrid, "I have a feeling Alfred will be happy to not dust snow off the mantle today". "Sorry", yawned Elsa, "I can't afford to sleep today. I've got too much work". "I think that's your problem", said Ingrid, "You need to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Leave that to us". "But", protested Elsa. "No", said Ingrid, "You may be the Queen, but I'm telling you now you need a break". Elsa was about to say something, but found arguing with her girlfriend to be a pointless affair. "Alright", she said, "Tomorrow, I'll go out into my kingdom. While I'm gone, I'm going to leave you, Anna, Alfred, and Kristoff in charge". "We'll do our best", said Ingrid with a smile.

The next day, unbeknown to our heroes, Herobrine had gathered his forces in the Nether. Standing before him were four men dressed like ninjas with silver armor on their left shoulders, dark masks, and belts that held copious amounts of knives. "As you know", said Herobrine as he paced back and forth like a drill sergeant, "your lord, the Duke of Weasel Town, has put you under my command. What I want is simple, so simple in fact, you should be back by sundown. I want you to break into the Queen's palace and eliminate her. That clear?" The ninjas nodded in answer. "Her powers will be of no trouble", said Herobrine, "I'm sending a platoon of drones to help you out. Now go!" The ninjas ran off, along with six drones. Hans entered the mansion just as they were leaving. "Did you get it?", asked Herobrine. "The glowstone was surrounded by ghasts", said Hans, "but I have it". Put the glowstone on the table and slid it down to Herobrine. "Perfect", he said, "The powers of darkness should be at their highest in three days. We need only to wait". "I still don't know why you're using the Duke's personal guards", said Hans, "They lack focus and, more importantly, competence". "Yes", said Herobrine, "But in cases of espionage and assassination, they suit this task perfectly".

Elsa and Olaf left the castle and headed toward the coast. Elsa had disguised herself as a servant girl with a gray dress and black cloak. Olaf wanted to see the ocean, a wish Elsa was happy to grant. Once they had arrived, Olaf noticed something. "What are those?", he asked. He pointed to the cliffs above them, where Elsa saw several flocks off birds with black and white feathers, huge, orange beaks, and webbed feet. "Those are puffins", said Elsa, "They usually fly further south from here to avoid the upcoming winter storms". "Wow", said Olaf. Further high up, a massive hawk was on the hunt for food. At least one of the puffins had left the nest unprotected, and while it did seem cruel, the hawk wanted to survive and hunt greater prey. It thrusted its beak into one the eggs, tearing out a small bird and swallowing it whole. Suddenly, the mother puffin returned ad attacked the hawk with its beak! But then, the hawk grabbed the puffin with its talons and smashed its prey into the cliff! None of them noticed one of the eggs fall out of the nest during the battle. It rolled down the cliff and landed on Olaf's head. The happy little snowman didn't notice.

Back at the palace, Ingrid and Alfred looked over several books, hoping to find anything Elsa may have missed. "I don't know, Ingrid", said Alfred, "We have searched every book a thousand times over". "We have to find at least some sort of weakness for him", said Ingrid, "Otherwise, this whole effort would have been for nothing". Just then, Anna and Kristoff walked into the office. "Well that was a bust", said Anna, "Our contact's contact hasn't shown up as agreed. Back to square one". "Sadly", said Kristoff, "If only we had someone who worked for that dragon master". The words "dragon master" suddenly fired Ingrid's mind. "I think", she said, "we have someone who fits the bill". Anna knew what was on her mind and said: "I'll summon the guards immediately".

Francis, better known to our heroes as the Dragon Lord, as lead into the dining room, where he was sat down on the far side of the table from Ingrid. "Dragon Lord", she said. "What is it?", he asked as he brushed his long, blond hair aside despite his handcuffs, "I don't think you'd bring me out to have lunch". "Right you are, Francis", said Ingrid, "My friends and I seek only information. Boys?" Kristoff and Alfred then walked over and dumped the Dragon Lord armor on the table. Francis scowled through his bushy eyebrows. "Feels nostalgic, doesn't it?", asked Ingrid as she held up the helmet, admiring her reflection on its surface. "Yes", said Francis, "Made the blades myself. Much better than farming". "I see", said Ingrid, "An impressive feat if you actually did do it". "What are you saying?", growled Francis.

Anna walked through the halls, waiting for Francis to divulge his secrets. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh. But when she turned to see it, no one was there. Anna figured it was her imagination and walked toward the dining room. She didn't realize that the ninjas were crawling on the ceiling with spikes on their hands and knees, silently following her to their target.

"Armor like this couldn't be made by our blacksmiths", said Ingrid, "No, this could only come from your master, Herobrine". "Fine", said Francis, "What do want to know?" Just as Anna entered, Ingrid answered, "We want to know where he lives, where he got his powers from, and why he's attacking us". "Very well", said Francis. But before he could divulge any information, a ninja leaped into the room and threw a knife into his skull! Francis fell over, dead! Thinking fast, Ingrid grabbed a serving tray to block the knives from the other ninjas and protect Anna! "Run", cried Anna, and the four of them ran out the other exit!

Back at the cliffs, Elsa was laying out the picnic blanket when she noticed that Olaf had an egg on his head. "Olaf", she said, "why is there an egg on your head?" Olaf took the egg off of his head and looked it over. "How'd that get there?", he asked. "I think it fell from one of the nests", said Elsa, "Let me hold it please". Olaf carefully placed the egg in Elsa's hands. Suddenly, the egg started to hatch! Out of the hard, white shell burst a small puffin with fluffy black feathers, shining black eyes, and a small orange beak. "It's a baby", cried Olaf. The puffin chirped and nuzzled its head against Elsa's fingers. "Aww, he thinks you're his mother", said Olaf. Elsa wasn't sure what to make of this. On one hand, she wasn't quite ready to be a mother. But on the other hand, the puffin was all alone, just like she was long ago. "I think I'll name him Benjamin", said Elsa. "I wonder what the others will think of him", said Olaf.

Meanwhile, the ninjas were making sure that Ingrid, Anna, Alfred, and Kristoff were thinking of other things. Suddenly, the drones flew into the palace and fired several rounds, only missing when our heroes ducked into the armory! Ingrid bolted the door shut as the drones continued to shoot at it. "OK", she said, "Any ideas?" "It appears that we are dealing with assassins", said Alfred, "Most likely, they are after the Queen". "But she isn't here", said Anna. "So", said Ingrid, "she's in no danger, but we need to beat these guys. Luckily, I have just the plan for that".

The drones managed to shoot their way into the armory. Two flew in to scan for the people hiding inside. Suddenly, Anna took a mace and smashed one of them apart! Before the second one could open fire, Alfred fired an arrow straight through it! The both ran out of the armory, with half of the remaining drones chasing them. "Now", said Ingrid, "on to step two". She and Kristoff then ran for the stables.

Back at the cliffs Benjamin was enjoying part of a tuna sandwich when the hawk flew down for another snack! Elsa countered the potential attack by freezing it in a block of ice! The hawk cried out in pain. Olaf was about to knock it into the sea, but Elsa stopped him and unfroze the hawk. "Why did you do that?", asked Olaf. "The hawk doesn't deserve this", said Elsa, "He's trying just as hard as Benjamin to survive". With that, she hand the hawk a piece of her tuna sandwich, which the hawk respectfully took before leaving. "Very well done", said a voice. Elsa turned and saw Patch the Enderman, holding a wooden staff and wearing a red scarf. "How did you find me?", she asked. "How many servants do you see going out with a talking snowman?", responded Patch, "Besides, you've only proven your identity to me just now. After all, every true ruler knows that power comes not from strength, but mercy". Benjamin squawked at Patch. "Who is this?", asked Patch. "This is Benjamin", said Elsa, "He thinks I'm his mother". Patch noticed a sadness in her voice. "I know it can be hard to come to terms with new surprises", said Patch, "But some times, You learn to push through". Elsa smiled. Suddenly, one of the cliffs began to move! It was another giant monster, a huge bull made of rock! Elsa was about to use her powers, but Patch stopped her. "He's one of the friendly ones", he said, "The Hidden Folk call him Methuselah, the Mountain Bull." "How do you know so much about these things?", asked Elsa as Olaf and Benjamin looked Methuselah swimming in the bay. "Much like the Trolls", said Patch, "the Hidden Folk have learned to live among nature. After only a few years on Earth, our god showed us the so-called monsters created by man. Thanks to our god, we know which ones want to help humanity and which ones want to destroy it. But look". Elsa looked at Methuselah and saw some fish thrown out of the water by his ground stomp, allowing the puffins to catch them more easily. "Everything exists in a balance", said Patch, "and we need wise leaders to show the proper way to it". Elsa and Benjamin contemplated this as Methuselah swam out to sea.

Meanwhile, Anna and Alfred were being chased by the drones! Alfred fired an arrow at a drone, but missed when it flew out of the way! "I can't get a clear shot", he cried as he and Anna were trapped between the drones and a wall. All the guns were trained onto them, when suddenly, Kristoff crashed into the hall, riding upon Sven! Sven impaled two drones with his antlers, allowing Anna to smash another with her mace! Alfred shot the last one down with a single arrow! "Alright", said Ingrid, "I think that's all of them". Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off! When the smoke cleared, Kristoff and Sven were tied up! Then, the ninjas emerged and attacked! Ingrid was able to block a strike from their katannas, but was knocked over by the other ninjas! One ninja dodged an arrow aimed at his head, but when he lunged forward, Alfred moved out of the way! Then, he fired an arrow into a ninja's knee, letting Anna bash him with the mace! "Thanks", she said. "Look out", cried Alfred as shot an arrow at a ninja that was about to stab Anna! That left only two two ninjas fighting Ingrid. "Keep them away from the dining hall", she cried. She turn slashed at the ninjas with her sword, but the ninjas knocked it out of her hand! Before they could stab her, Ingrid punched them both in the stomach and tossed them aside! Anna tried to hit one with a mace, but ninja blocked the attack! He was then hit with an arrow in the knee by Alfred! The last ninja kicked Ingrid aside, then bashed down the doors to the dining hall. "NO!", cried Anna as the ninja threw his last knife at the high chair. It was too late that he realized that Elsa wasn't there; it was only a dummy! Then, the other guards showed up. "Get him!", said Ingrid. The ninja, knowing what would happen, grabbed the Dragon Lord and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Elsa arrived back home with Patch, she noticed some evidence of a battle. "What happened her?", she asked. "Ninjas", said Anna, "It took forever to get the blood out of the carpet, but I think we did alright". "So, what about your day?", asked Ingrid. "Good news", said Elsa as she held up Benjamin, "Arendelle has a new prince". "Well, this family just got a little more interesting", smiled Ingrid as she gently petted Benjamin.

Back in the Nether, the last ninja had delivered the Dragon Lord armor and his report of failure. "This has never happened before", said the Duke, "I don't know what to say". "How about nothing?", said Herobrine as he walked over to the ninja, "Remove your mask. I want to see your face". The ninja complied with the request, revealing himself to be the Huntsman, an old man with long, graying hair, an eye-patch over his left eye, and a scare underneath his other. "Impressive", said Herobrine, "Clearly time has not worn out your skills". "Thank you, my Lord", said the Huntsman. Herobrine looked to Hans, who simply nodded. "I think it's time for a promotion", said Herobrine as he handed the Huntsman the Dragon Lord helmet, "Welcome to the team, Dragon Lord".

The End?


	5. Fall of the Southern Isles

Fall of the Southern Isles

"It's time", said Herobrine as he adjusted his hood. He and Hans walked out to a narrow cliff above a winding river of molten lava. "The items", said Herobrine curtly. Hans handed him a box that contained a sword hilt, Redstone, and two clumps of glowstones. Herobrine took these and dropped them into the raging inferno below. Suddenly, a great spire of flame burst out of the lava! "By the powers of the Nether", incanted Herobrine, "By the might of Chernabog, I command a weapon of great power to appear!" Just like that, the flames took the shape of an iron sword. Herobrine grabbed the flaming sword, not caring for the burns on his hand! "The water", he cried, and Hans placed a bucket of water from the River Styx beside him. Herobrine dunked the blade into the water just as the flames receded. He pulled out the sword, now obsidian black, glowing with unspeakable energy. "What is that?", asked Hans. "This", said Herobrine with great pride, "is a Soul Sword. See that green? It's soul energy. This will give great power to the one who wields, and that must be you". "Me?", asked Hans. "Yes, apprentice, you", said Herobrine, "The ritual has left me weak. I cannot use my full power at the moment. Take my sword". Hans smiled and took the Soul Sword in his hands. "So, where should we attack first?", asked Herobrine.

In Arendelle, Ingrid looked out at the fjord on the palace balcony with her girlfriend, Elsa. "I don't see him yet", said Ingrid. "Look", said Elsa. Just like that, three balls of purple light flew through the air and landed on the balcony, revealing themselves to be the Hidden Folk. "Patch", said Elsa, "What brings you here?" "I have felt a great disturbance", said Patch, "Herobrine has used some power black magic, although for what purpose, we don't know". Patch's attendants, Philip and Cyrus, moved forward. "I think", said Cyrus, "it could be a power play". "Indeed", said Philip, "After all, Hans is his apprentice, and he has tried this before". "Not on this level", said Elsa, "If he's using black magic, Arendelle could be at risk". "Not Arendelle", said Patch as he adjusted his red scarf, "I feel like Herobrine and Hans are going to go big and go home on this". "But where is home for Hans?", asked Ingrid. "The Southern Isles", said Anna as she walked onto the balcony, "Hans has some animosity with his 12 older brothers, and from what I've heard from our contact, his father the king is worse". "So I've heard", said Patch, "I will search the world for more information. We can't attack without a solid plan". With that, Patch disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Meanwhile, inside Herobrine's mansion library, Hans slammed a map onto the table. Standing beside him and Herobrine were the Duke of Weselton and the Dragon Lord, whose armor was now less elaborate with the cape removed and now sporting a red and black paint scheme, with the helmet painted rand on the side with his good eye. Also there were the Duke's head guards and Herobrine's forces, all dressed in black armor with helmets that had red visors. "Father is arrogant", said Hans, "He'd never turn down a fight if it meant boosting his own ego. The ports on the upper east side have the least protection. Dragon Lord, you and your forces will strike there". "Affirmative", said Dragon Lord. "Duke", said Hans, "I need you and your men to distract the armed forces. Their bases are spread out in the four corners of the city square". "Right", said the Duke. "Now, the volcano", mused Hans. "My Ender Dragons have that covered", said Herobrine, "I just want to see the look on the King's face when we appear". Hans simply smiled.

On the Southern Isles, Patch appeared before the King himself, a large man with a long, gray beard, black armor, and cold, steely stare that frightened even the bravest of men. Luckily, Patch was no ordinary man. "Your Highness", he said, "Hans could attack at any moment. For your safety, you must evacuate". The King and his sons, except for one young man with red hair and glasses, laughed. "Hans is too weak to attack me", said the King, "Even if he were to come here, my armies would beat any force". Suddenly, a series of explosions went off! The King grabbed his iron spear and stood up. "You did this!", he cried. "No", said a voice, "I did". A blast of energy knocked the King into the wall behind his throne! "Hans", he growled. "Indeed", said Hans as he strolled in with Herobrine. Patch tried to attack, but was knocked back by a blast of lightning! Thinking fast, he focused his mind on Elsa.

Back in Arendelle, Elsa was sitting on the coach, reading a book with Ingrid. "What is even happening?", asked Ingrid. "So far", said Elsa, "our heroic detective is taking to long to solve a mystery that is obvious to even a small child". Suddenly, Elsa held her head and winced in pain! "Elsa", cried Ingrid. "It's fine", said Elsa as she closed her eyes, "It's Patch. He's on the Southern Isles". "Is he OK?", asked Ingrid. "Hans is there", said Elsa, just as she fell into a trance.

Hans and his father squared off. "I've yet to be bested, my weakling son", said the King as he threw away his cape, "Let's see you try". His other sons tried to attack, but Herobrine blocked them away from Hans and the King with a wall of fire. The King charge, but was knocked aside by Hans! He tried to stab Hans with his spear, but Hans blocked the attack and pushed the King back! But then, the King hit Hans with the blunt end of his spear, only for Hans to roll out of the way when he drove the spear down! Hans then slashed his sword at the King, only for the strike to be blocked! But then, Hans sliced the King's leg! Then, he cut his spear in half! "No, please", begged the terrified King, but Hans only ran him through with the Soul Sword! His brothers looked on in shock and terror. "I claim my right to rule", said Hans with a chilling calm in his voice, "My first proclamation: bow to me, brothers". And that's exactly what his brothers did. Before Patch could escape, Herobrine walked over and blasted him with lightning!

Back in Arendelle, Elsa snapped back from her trance. "What happened?", asked Ingrid. "He killed his father", said Elsa. "Then it has begun", said a voice. It was Grand Pabbie, leader of the Trolls. He was soon followed by Anna, Kristoff, Alfred, Philip, and Cyrus. "I had my suspicions", said Grand Pabbie, "but I fear I may be correct." "About what?", asked Elsa. "Near the Southern Isles capital", said Grand Pabbie as he used his magic smoke to show them, "there lies a volcano, and within it lies the Firebird, a monster of great strength. Once freed, it could wipe out the entire kingdom of Arendelle with just the flap of his wings". "What's worse", said Philip, "our king has been captured. He could be killed by the Firebird". "Then we have to save him", said Anna. "We can't risk a war with the Southern Isles", said Elsa, "Especially if Herobrine and his forces are there too". "Actually", said Cyrus, "I sense we could retrieve him without any warfare. Just a small group of us should do". "But what of Herobrine?", asked Ingrid. "Patch always spoke of a sorcerer frozen in the caves under the Southern Isles", said Philip. "Yes", said Grand Pabbie, "That should even the odds". "Grand Pabbie", said Elsa, "I need you to protect the kingdom". "With pleasure", said Grand Pabbie with a smile.

Patch awoke in a dungeon, locked behind bars. He tried to connect his mind with Elsa again, but he felt to weak to use that power. All he could see were his friends sailing in a boat. Suddenly, a tall man in black armor appeared. He opened the door and removed his helmet, revealing himself to be the young man with glasses. "Who are you?", asked Patch. "I'm Lars, brother of the guy that killed my father", he said, "We don't have much time. Castor and Pollux are patrolling the dungeons as we speak". Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion! Patch and Lars looked out the window to see a massive, hawk-like monster emerge from the volcano! "That's not good", said Lars, "Let's go". Suddenly, two men in black armor saw them and charged with swords drawn! Thinking fast, Patch used his power to transport him and Lars to the boat!

When they arrived, Patch was immediately hugged by Philip and Cyrus. "Hey guys", said Patch. "OK", said Kristoff, "Let's head back to Arendelle". "Wait", said Patch, "we can't leave those people to suffer". "He's right", said Lars, "My brother is ten times worse than my father, and he has a monster on his side". "I'm sorry", said Anna, "Who are you?" "I'm Lars", said Lars, "formerly of the Southern Isles". "Welcome aboard", said Ingrid. "I think there's still hope", said Elsa, "Lars, do you know where we could find a frozen cave". "Absolutely", said Lars, "I know the Isles like the back of my hand". "Good", said Elsa, "We need to find a person lost in there." "The sorcerer", said Patch, "I see now". "But if Hans and Herobrine rule the Isles", said Cyrus, "then we'll need a plan". "I think I have just the thing", said Ingrid.

When the boat arrived at the docks, everyone saw that it was in complete chaos. The Firebird flew over buildings, reducing them to rubble with the wind from its wings! Anna tied a rope to the pier, and Kristoff, Alfred, Sven, and Ingrid. "Hurry", said Ingrid, "Before we're spotted". "Too late", came a voice. It was the Dragon Lord, followed by three Enforcers and a battalion of zombies. "Surrender", said the Dragon Lord as he extend his wrist blades, "or we execute you here". Suddenly, Ingrid pulled a rope, firing a cannon! The Dragon Lord and his Enforcers ducked, but the zombies were blasted apart! Then, Alfred fired an arrow from his crossbow, hitting an Enforcer in the knee! The other Enforcer attacked with his ax, but Kristoff simply knocked him out with a punch to the face! The Dragon Lord charged, but was attacked by Anna and Ingrid! He blocked their sword blows and knocked them aside! "Now!", shouted Ingrid, and she threw a smoke grenade! When the smoke cleared, our heroes had escaped! "Our master will not be pleased", said Dragon Lord as he helped the Enforcers to their feet, "Destroy this ship and send out a battalion of skeletons and Creepers. We cannot allow them to escape."

As Anna lead the team through the city streets, she saw that ordinary human soldiers were subjugating the citizens. Some were burning shops, while others were whipping the people and pushing them into carriages for prison. Anna felt her heart break, but Ingrid put her hand on her shoulder. "This way", she said. They hid from the skeleton soldiers in a dark alley. "How could he do this?", asked Anna in anguish, "Even back then, I never thought Hans could do this". "Well", said Ingrid, "evil has a way of surprising people". "We just need to keep them busy while Elsa and Patch find the person they need", said Kristoff. They stopped and hid behind some boxes as the Duke and his men took some money from a poor shopkeeper. "Well done, boys", said the Duke, "In good time, we'll be rich enough to buy Weselton away from that fool king". Just then, Sven knocked over a box! "Go check that out", said the Duke. But his men found nothing, for our heroes ducked into a narrow hall to escape.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Patch, Philip, Cyrus, and Lars walked through the forest, now burned to a crisp by the Firebird's fire breath. Lars looked forlorn at the flaming forest. "Hans, why?", he asked. "I blame Herobrine for this", said Elsa as she froze some of the flaming trees. "No", said Patch as he picked up a charred stick, "Herobrine may have lead Hans down this path, but he still has a choice". "How so?", asked Lars, "He killed his father". "Yet I sense some unease with that statement", said Patch. "He believed in survival of the fittest", said Lars, "Before Hans, it was me. He and my brothers would berate and bully the two of us. Still, he don't think he deserved to die, just see one the weaker sons rule instead". "He was wrong", said Patch, "You're stronger than you think". Then, they came upon a cave. "This is it", said Lars. "Let's go", said Elsa.

Inside, they found a beautiful, icy cavern. Any place without rock was covered in ice and frost. "Wow", said Elsa, awestruck. "By all the moons of Iego", said Cyrus. "I could live here", said Philip. Elsa looked around and saw a tunnel. Patch used his atomic fire to light the way. "Careful guys", said Cyrus, "We don't know what could be down here".

Meanwhile, Anna and her friends were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Now", said Anna. Our heroes then attacked a group of zombies, in full view of the soldiers! "Blast them", cried the Duke. Skeletons started shooting arrows at them! Ingrid blocked each shot with her shield, while Alfred fired back with his own arrows! Sven and Kristoff fought off the human soldiers and skeletons! Anna took down the Duke's guards with her sword, but then, a Creeper exploded! Several more exploded, luring the team together. Then, the soldiers, the Duke, the Dragon Lord, the skeletons, zombies, Creepers, Enforcers, and two Ender Dragons surrounded them! "What should we do with them?", asked the Duke. "Take them to King Hans", said the Dragon Lord, "We'll see to it that they are beheaded".

"OK", said Philip, "They're about to be brought before Hans. If we're to save them, we'd better hurry". "We're almost there", said Patch, "I can feel the power increasing". Then, they found themselves inside a massive cavern made entirely of ice. A small waterfall cascaded from the ceiling to a small pond. "We must be under the coast", said Cyrus. "Look", said Lars. He pointed to a large slab of ice with a man trapped inside. At the base of the ice slab was a stone alter with a hand imprint on it, surrounded by runic inscriptions. "I got this", said Philip. He placed his hand on the alter and was promptly blasted away! "The inscription says that only a touch of frost can free him", said Patch. "I can do this", said Elsa. She hesitated at first, but still, she placed her hand on the alter. The inscriptions glowed bright blue, and where there once stood ice stood a tall man with blue robes, a long, gray beard, and a pointed hat with the stars and moon sewed on it. "Oh mighty sorcerer", said Patch. "Please", said the sorcerer, "call me Yen Sid".

After Elsa and company explained the situation, Yen Sid sat in thought. "My stake in this is personal", said Yen Sid, "But I will not let that get in the way of bringing the Southern Isles back to its former glory". "What about my friends?", asked Elsa. "Have no fear", said Yen Sid, "You will save them. But first, we must get there". With a wave of his hands, our heroes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At the castle, Hans, Herobrine, and the Duke stood over Anna and her friends. "At last", said Herobrine, "I'm going to enjoy watching this". "Indeed", said Hans as he took out the Soul Sword, "What'll it be, Princess? Slow or fast?" "Anything is better than dealing with a coward like you", snarled Anna. "That will cost you", said Hans as he raised his sword. "Hans", cried a voice. It was Lars! "Hans, don't do this", said Lars. "You just want to let our enemies live?", asked Hans. "I want to help my brother", said Lars. "Then stay out of the way", said Hans. "If you want to execute someone", said Lars, "you can start with me". He then knelt before his brother's feet. "Do it my apprentice", said Herobrine, "Fulfill your destiny". Hans thought about his kind brother and his master before making his choice. He turned and stabbed Herobrine! But Herobrine only laughed. "Impressive Hans", he said, "You're more than worthy of being my apprentice. Just not my equal". Hans snarled, but turned back to our heroes, only to see them freed from their ropes! "How?", growled Hans. "It was easy", said Elsa as walked over and kissed Ingrid, "You and your master have no focus". "Get them", cried Hans. Just then, the Dragon Lord and the Enforcers entered and attacked! Elsa froze two of the Enforcers, while Ingrid stabbed another one with the broken end of a spear! Sven knocked two Enforcers over, and Anna punched the Duke in the face! Alfred punched one of the Enforcers, while Kristoff impaled another one that was about to kill Alfred! Suddenly the Hidden Folk trio appeared and blasted three of the Enforcers with atomic fire! That left only Hans, Herobrine, the Duke, and three Enforcers left to fight in the throne room. Just then, Yen Sid appeared! "Hello father", smiled Herobrine. "Never forget", said Yen Sid, "I beat you before, and I'll do it again". Herobrine then fired lightning bolts at Yen Sid, only for the sorcerer to block them with a wave of his hand! Then, Yen Sid made a portal and threw it at the villains, causing them to fly into the air and disappear elsewhere! Suddenly, our heroes heard a noise and ran outside.

There, everyone saw the Firebird roaring at a massive beast out at sea. Upon seeing it, Patch, Philip, and Cyrus bowed in reverence. "Behold", said Patch, "our God. Master of atomic fire, King of the Monsters: Godzilla". Godzilla stood to his full height. He looked like a dinosaur, but with massive, maple leaf-shaped dorsal fins on his back. His teeth were always on display, even when his mouth was closed, and his eyes glowed blue. Godzilla roared at the Firebird and attacked! The Firebird slashed his chest with its talons, but Godzilla knock it into the water with his tail! Two Ender Dragons attacked Godzilla, but the Monster King just crushed them in his hands before kicking the Firebird! But then, the Firebird blasted Godzilla with his fire breath! But Godzilla had an attack of his own. His fins glowed blue and he blasted the Firebird apart with one shot of his atomic breath! Godzilla looked over and kicked the Firebird's dead body before roaring. Many soldiers ran out of the capital in terror when Godzilla looked toward them and started walking to the shore. "What's he doing?", asked Alfred. "Godzilla is fulfilling his purpose", said Yen Sid. "What purpose?", asked Anna. "To cleanse the Southern Isles of evil", said Patch, the worry evident in his voice.

Godzilla marched over and crushed the pier under his feet as he climbed onto solid land. Suddenly, several Creepers leaped from the buildings above and exploded when they landed on Godzilla! Godzilla just scratched his neck and continued to move forward, smashing a building with his tail. "He's heading this way", said Ingrid. "Let me handle this", said Yen Sid. He put his fingers on his temple and concentrated on making Godzilla feel sleepy. Suddenly, Yen Sid cried out in pain and flew back! Alfred and Kristoff helped him up. "What happened?", asked Anna. "I can't tap into his mind", said Yen Sid. "Of course not", said Patch as he performed a healing spell, "A God is immune to mind tricks. He won't stop until the castle is crushed". "Then I'll hold him off", said Elsa. "Elsa, no", said Anna, "It's too dangerous". "She's right", said Ingrid, "We need to get to safety". "There's no time", said Elsa, "I can keep Godzilla busy until everyone is safe. Now go". Anna and Ingrid reluctantly agreed and ushered everyone away as Elsa created an ice spire and ran up to see Godzilla. Then, she closed her eyes and said: "Just feel it. No holding back". She created an icy mist that surrounded the castle. Then, she threw arms down, creating several ice diamonds that floated in the air! Godzilla looked on in confusion. He didn't understand what was happening, but he was determined to destroy the castle of Hans and his father. With a steely gaze, he fired his atomic breath, only for it to be deflected by the mist! Godzilla roared and smashed through a tower, firing again! But the flames of his breath were deflected again, then reflected off of the ice diamonds! Godzilla was hit in the side with his own power, causing him to shriek in pain! Then, Elsa made several giant ice spears and threw them at Godzilla! They bounced off of his hide with ease, but one managed to hit him in the knee! Godzilla angrily swatted it away and fired his atomic breath again! But Elsa then made a giant shield that reflected the beam onto a building behind Godzilla, causing it to collapse on top of him! But then, Godzilla got up and roared. Before Elsa could make a move, Patch appeared and transported them away just in time as Godzilla smashed into the castle walls!

They then appeared on a nearby hill, along with their friends. They stood and watched as Godzilla roared and smashed the castle apart with his claws and feet . Then, Godzilla looked at the team! Elsa, Ingrid, Anna, Kristoff, Alfred, the Hidden Folk, and Yen Sid readied their weapons and power, anticipating a confrontation. But Godzilla merely grunted and walked back to the sea. "What was that about?", asked Ingrid. "Godzilla has done what he needed", said Patch, "Though nothing can control him, we can be safe in the knowledge that he won't come to the Southern Isles after this, or at least, I hope". "In any case", said Lars, "I must pick up the pieces of my broken kingdom". "Let us help you", said Anna. "Thanks", said Lars, "But this is something I must do on my own. My father and brother did enough damage to the country. It's my job to fix them". "Then allow me to stay as your advisor", said Yen Sid, "After all, if my son or his lackeys come back, you will need assistance". "Thank you", said Lars. "We'd also be happy to be allies with the New Southern Isles", said Elsa. "Well", said Lars, "here's to a new partnership". He and Elsa then shook hands.

Meanwhile, Herobrine, Hans, the Duke, Dragon Lord, and the Enforcers found themselves in a vast desert. "I'm sorry, master", said Hans, "I have failed you". "Luckily, failure is usually temporary", said Herobrine, "We just need a larger array of allies if we are to kill Elsa, her friends, and my father". "Where do we start?", asked Hans. Herobrine looked around until he saw what he was looking for. It was an ebony black lamp, buried slightly in the sand. "Interesting", said the Duke, "What is it?" "For you, a mere lamp from Agrabah", said Herobrine, "For me, it is our salvation".

The End?


End file.
